StarWars the Dar Saga
by Gren Makashima
Summary: I do not own any Characters nor the Universe of Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wind was howling with great force and the rain pelted the pavement on the planet of Courasaunt. Everyone stayed inside to wait out the vicious storm. But there was one who braved this storm head on. Some would consider him foolish, others a great hero. The Zabrak master was in search of his student who had lost her way in the storm. The master searched high and low for the lost student. But to the master's dismay He came up empty-handed. The master searched in every place but one, the old detention center on the far side of the planet. He went back to the Jedi temple and mounted a speeder bike as he prayed that the student was in the detention center. After many hours that seemed like decades to the Zabrak master He arrived at the detention center. He slowly walked, partially due to the sheer brute force of the wind against him, up to the doors of the rundown center. The sides were rusted from years of being unused. As he approached the doors he saw they were open slightly, just enough to fit a young teen. The Zabrak Master found the young teen curled up in a corner sleeping unconcerned of the raging storm outside. The master picked up the girl and made his way back to the Jedi temple.

The next day the young teen woke up from her slumber very early in the morning to begin her daily training. All around her room was memorabilia of her home planet, Ryloth. Ardena Kwi'aksa was a Twi'lek of an average build with dark emerald green skin. Wearing a form fitting black crop top and pants she walked out of her room and made her way down the winding maze of corridors to the room she and the Zabrak master had been training in for the past two years. She absolutely hated the training style her master uses, but understands his frustration as there are too few Jedi left to protect all the systems. So she bit the bullet, as she does every day, and stood in the middle of the room awaiting her master's arrival. The Zabrak master walked into the room without a word as was customary on days he was not pleased with her. The master grabbed a lightsaber from his belt and stood opposite of Ardena. She reluctantly copied the procedure as her master and waited patiently. They performed a mock battle which lasted most of the morning. Ardena made minor mistakes but her master said nothing and proceeded on with the mock battle. Towards the end of the battle they were interrupted by a re purposed Yuzang Vong Hunter droid.

" Statement: Master someone is at the main doors to see you." The droid said with restraint in its vocal processor.

" Who is it? ," the Zabrak master asked with annoyance " You know I detest visitors while I am training Ardena."

"Statement: Yes, master but it is Quinar, he bears horrible news. "

" Very well bring him to the council chamber, and inform him I'll be with him shortly."

" Statement: Yes, Master." The droid bowed and left to do as his master commanded.

The Zabrak Master turned his attention back to his padawan who stared in amazement for see had never seen such authority in her master since she was saved by him on Yavin 4. The master and Ardena bowed to each other and when their separate ways. Moments later The Zabrak Master was in the Jedi Council Chambers to find Quinar sitting in one of the wide armed chairs.

" I see you have made yourself comfortable, Quinar."

" As always Master Zabrak. "

" Must you always call me that, you know my name."

" Sorry, do you prefer Hakk or Master Ooth? "

" Master Ooth."

" Very well. You really need to lighten up every once in a while. "

" I will be quite easy going after the threat of the Sith is gone, until then you stuck with me like this. "

" Seriously lighten up have fun. "

" Tze. "

" Enough about you and me. Your home planet, Dathomir, is in trouble. It's the Night Sisters. "

"So the Night Sisters are always causing trouble. "

" This time it is far worse they are recruiting younglings to be Sith apprentices, "

" Gunsos, Why does this happen on my watch."

" Your the only master left in the Jedi Order. So of course it happens on your watch."

" Very funny. But why aren't you fixing the problem? "

" Not my planet. "

The Zabrak master let out a low growl of disapproval but let the tone in which the statement was said slide off. " Your not getting on my good side, Quinar."

" Well, well did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" The Zabrak master sent a glace of disdain at Quinar who backed down and turned his glance away from the Zabrak master and stared at the busy traffic below. Both remained silent for several minutes before both left the room and proceeded to the hanger. "Is that a. . ."

"An Aka'jor class, Yes. I call her Strok. "

" She's beautiful!"

" Yes she is." Both Master Doth and Quinar boarded the vessel and started the engines. But before the hatch closed a figure jumped inside and, using the Force, landed quietly. They then made their way into the cargo bay without making any noise. There they sat awaiting departure. They departure was a rough one as Master Doth hadn't used a shuttle like this in quite some time. But soon they were on their way to Dathomir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After three long days of traveling Master Ooth, Quinar and Ardena, who Master Ooth found in the shuttles cargo bay shortly after taking off from the Jedi temple on Coruscant, finally reached Dathomir's orbit. The Zabrak Master landed Strok about 150 yards from a small village. Everyone clamored out of the ship. Ardena fell to her hands and knees as she started to kiss the ground.

"Land, O, Sweet land. How I never thought I'd see you again!" She stated with great enthusiasm. Master Ooth smiled in amusement. He walked past Ardena and to the entrance of the village. He stopped dead in his tracks and his right eye began to twitch ever so slightly. Shortly after Ardena was finished kissing the ground Quinar and Ardena follow Master Ooth to the spot where he now stood. Ardena, concerned for her master, tapped Ooth's shoulder lightly.

"Master what's wrong? Do you know something we don't?"

"This ... This is my village. Oh how I didn't want to return here for awhile longer." He sighed and walked into the village. Both of the master's companions had a look of shock etched into their faces. They both knew he was born and raised on Dathomir but they never expected he came from a village such as this. The village was small yet quaint. Small shops were in clumps based on what they sold. And each clump was nestled between huts of the villagers. Adults scramble into there homes shutting and locking every opening of their homes. Children cried to their parents upset over their lost toys. Master Ooth's gaze never left the hut at the end of the road, the clan chief's chief stood outside of his hut returning Ooth's unwavering gaze.

"Dou fej sharee tlesu meni el'yol tira?"

"Dou meni re'meanar het'yol?! "

"You said you were never coming back again. That you hated being associated with this clan."

"That was long ago. I'm a Jedi Master now."

"That changes nothing. What you said can not be unsaid."

"I'm here to help with the problem of the Night Sister kidnappings."

"We don't need your help. You can leave now."

" Dad, drop the act. Why can't you be proud of me just this once?"

" I am always proud of you. I have kept well informed on your efforts and I am glad you came here but, we have yet to have our children kidnapped."

"That's why I came here. It's the next likely target."The chief nodded his head and motioned for the trio to enter his hut. For hours upon hours Master Ooth and the chief disscussed the current situation all over the planet. Around 0245 hours the group decided to get some rest before the day ahead. The Zabrak Master couldn't fall asleep. His mind still replaying the events of the previous day. He began to worry about his padawan and friend. If the were to get in a brawl, Ooth wouldn't beable to consentrat on the fight as he would be concerned for their sat on the edge of his cot as his deep sunset orange eyes were fixed upon the doorway to his hut. Aredena's head peeked over the side of the doorway. He motioned for her to come in. She slowly shuffled her way to a spot in front of Master Ooth.A look of worry etched into her face.

" What worries you so, Am'kep?"

"This mission is very dangerous, isn't it?"

"Very. Listen, I've been thinking. Maybe you should stay here with the clan cheif and Quinar. If something happened to the both of us and we didn't make it then Jedi Order will be done fore. I can't let that happen."

"Don't insult me, Master!"

"Huh?"

"I didn't train with you to the point of my whole body aching everyday, nor did I sneak upon Strok just to die. Don't focus on protecting me. I'll be fine."

Ardena's words struck the Zabrak Master like a charging Rancor. He smiled as she reminded him of himself when he was that age. After that he talked with her into the wee hours of the morning, mostly talking of stratagies. The Zabrak Master and Ardena were confident that they could settle this disturbance before it spread to other systems. Later that morning after several good-byes and good lucks Master Ooth and Ardena were on their way to the region of the Night Sisters. But their fist challenge would be the desert that lay just beyond their ship. Both packed for every situation that could come up and for everything else they would just wing it. As the sun set beyond the shifting sands of the desert Ooth and Ardena started setting up camp for the night. Both were extremely tired as they traveled one third of the desert in a few short hours.

"Master why did everyone hide from you in the village?"

"Long story." He said flatly.

"We have all night."

"Your curiousity will get you in trouble."

"I hasn't yet."

"Very well. I'll tell you, but just know that this is something I usually advoid talking about. It's the reason I'm hard myself and my students."

"I'shuree jenor'kosta"

"Many years ago before I ever knew about the jedi, sith or the Force,I was a trouble maker. Always picking fights and I never showed any emotion except for pure unbridaled anger. Many of the villagers were the victems of my rage. I... I made their lives a living hell. They grew to fear me more than the rancors that gazed near the village."

Ardena was shocked to hear such a thing form her master. But certain things did start to make sense.

"Master, How did you become a Jedi?"

The Zabrak master chuckled befor he answered. "That's a story for another time. Now you should get some rest we have more travelling to do tomorrow."

Ardena nodded. She laid on her back, the cooling sand conformed to her body. Master Ooth kept watch for unwanted visitors. But none came. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon when Ardena woke up. They packed up camp and put out the dwindling fire. Ardena was ready to go when her master stopped her. She was surprised to turn around and see her master standing before her with his lightsaber drawn.

"Master?"

"You need to be prepared for any thing the Night Sisters may come up with."

She understood and nodded. She genly set her burlap bag on the ground and drew her lightsaber. With blinding speed the Zabrak Master ignited his lightsaber and striked the ground around Ardena's feet. After a little hesitation she quickly ignited her lightsaber and tried her best to block but she couldn't match her master's speed and power. She came to the horrifying realization that her master was going easy on her for all these years. Not only had he gon through Jedi training, he had som training on Dathomir as well, to become an Ay'Vystal Kalenta. And she has only mastered Shii Cho and Makashi while he has mastered Juyo and Soresu. She wished she could be as great of a swordsman and here master was someday. Master Ooth saw the admiration in her eyes and stopped his attacks. He extingushed his lightsaber, put it on his belt and crosses his arms over his chest. A groan of fustration escapes the master's lips. He tried to control his annoyance but it must have sliped as Ardena's head dropped in shame of her actions. If her opponent wasn't her master she would have been surely killed.

"Master, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just don't lose you concentration. If your not focused the you will lose. Now I am going to teach you the next form. And even though it has taken you a year to master the last form, the next form will be useful even in the beginner stages. Are you ready to learn the next form?"

"Yes, Master,"

The Zabrak master smiled. He explained the philosophy behind the third form of the seven classic forms, Soresu. He then demonstrated the movements of the form. Ardena quickly caught on and did the movements alongside of her master. The trained until the sun went down,rose and set again. After Master Ooth was pleased with her progress they stoped training they packed up camp and started to walk off when Ardena stopped and called to her master. A concerned look was etched into her facial features.

"What has you concerned, young one?"

"Master do you really think that knowing the third form will help mi in the upcoming fight with the Night Sisters?"

"Don't tell me you now doubting yourself?"

Ardena quietly nodded. She silently hung her head and the Zabrak Master chuckled. Not two days ago she had quelled her master's doubts but now she couldn't seem to quell her own doubts. The Zabrak Master smiled and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ardena do you know why I chose you to be my padawan?"

"Wasn't it because you saw my potential when you saved me?"

"your potetial was part of my reasoning but not the majority. My true reason was because I saw myself in you. Your determination, attitude, force sensitivity and fighting spirit."

"What's your point?"

"I didn't want a padawan who would just lay down and die when the situations seems impossible. I wanted a padawan who would consider hard times as a challenge to overcome. And who knows you may become a knight by the end of this."

"Really Master?" The Zabrak master slowly nodded. Ardena smiled, she never thought she could make it to the rank of Jedi Knight but she has a chance to do that now.

"Now I am going to let you learn the rest of the forms by yourself. Master them and maybe I'll teach you the duel~wield form of Jar'kai."

A gasp of glee escapes Ardena's lips. The rest of that night and their trek across the desert was uneventful.


End file.
